


Rainy Day, Lazy Day

by Ryu_Reikai_Akuma



Series: Domestic Bliss Verse [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Commoner, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Life, No Incest, Rain, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 17:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma/pseuds/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma
Summary: One rainy morning, Thorin had to choose between his husband and work.





	Rainy Day, Lazy Day

**Author's Note:**

> And here’s another domestic commoner AU based on my belief that rainy mornings are the best times to attempt hibernation. Anyway, I’ve accidentally made them more well-to-do than I intended. When I wrote this verse, I only remembered bits and pieces about bedroom in the past not having any privacy and being combined with other rooms, but I didn’t know the layout and time periods. After watching certain documentaries I realized that the sitting room in the first fic of this series shouldn’t exist separately and should’ve been combined with the kitchen. So, uh, yeah. Also, I’m sensing more fics in this AU coming. I don’t want to know what it implies about what’s going on in my head.
> 
> Here's [the art](http://demonessryu.tumblr.com/post/159901382014/lucife56-the-puppy-would-sleep-through-a) that inspired it (not mine!)

Thorin woke up slowly, first slipping in and out of sleep before becoming aware of the blanket tangled around his legs and the coldness wrapping around his upper body. He sighed and rolled to his side to burrow his face in the back of Kili’s neck. His body demanded rest, still exhausted from his hard work at the forge the previous day, but his mind couldn’t bear to break the routine he had established for decades. So, he rose slowly, carefully extracting himself from bed without waking Kili.

The task accomplished, he looked about the room and frowned when he noticed that it was much darker than it should be at that time of the day, regardless of the rain he could hear outside. Thorin washed his face with water in a basin and then slightly opened a window closest to him to peer out. The sky was dark, barely showing any sunlight, as grey clouds poured rain down onto the earth. Winds were picking up slowly, shaking trees and making the trips of courageous souls on their way to their daily activities much harder. It was dark grey and wet as far as eyes could see. The heavy rain drowned most noises, except for the occasional booms of thunders in the distance. A rainstorm, it seemed, was in progress.

Thorin wondered if he should go to work. The rainstorm was unlikely to let up soon, if at all today, so work in the forge would be scarce. But, scarce work was work still and Thorin was reluctant to give up any possible earning. Contrary to what Kili’s mother’s concerns, he and Kili were in fact living quite well. They didn’t swim in luxury, but neither did they suffer in poverty. However, they still had to make adjustments. Thorin had to accommodate a household of two instead of one and Kili had to learn to work with only one often-absent helping hand in the house instead of two. Earning enough to keep himself fed every day with occasional splurges in the tavern used to be sufficient for Thorin, but now he had to provide for Kili’s as well. Similarly, while Kili was an excellent hunter, his skill and determination had to be pushed to the limit to supply meat for two voracious dwarfs while still leaving excess to sell or exchange for other goods. Working hard was far more important now than it ever was in their lives, although hopefully it would soon be easier as they learnt ways to live together.

Thorin needed to go to work. But were a few measly coins (which he might not even earn) worth braving the storm and risking illness? Thorin didn’t fall ill easily, but this sort of weather had ways to weaken even the strongest of dwarfs, leaving them surly and bedbound for days. His friends at the forge would understand and he suspected he wouldn’t be the only dwarf who refrained from working today. Further, there was the appeal of spending more time with his husband than usual. They had the evenings to themselves, but often Thorin wished he could spend more time in Kili’s company. The thought of sitting before the warm hearth, talking quietly and laughing together while rain poured outside, called to him. But, responsibility was something not to be ignored. Thorin pondered his options as he looked at the few dwarfs on the street, who were running either to their destinations or to seek shelter.

In the end, his decision was made by Kili, who curled up into himself in their bed, trying to stay warm. His peaceful expression was disturbed by a mild frown as he fought the chill. Thorin chuckled fondly at the sight and closed the windows to keep the rainwater and wind from coming in. This left the room dark, but he doubted any of them would require light for a good while yet. Thorin slipped out of the bedroom briefly to make sure that the rest of the house took the beating of the storm well. Once he was certain of the integrity of the old building, he returned and took a thick quilt from a box and slipped back into bed. Carefully, he put the quilt on Kili, ensuring that no part of him except for his head was exposed to the cold weather. After Kili was properly covered, he pulled the rest of the quilt over himself and rested behind Kili, slinging an arm over his midsection.

“Aren’t you supposed to go to work?” Kili asked sleepily without opening his eyes, surprising Thorin. He usually woke quite later than Thorin and only a few exceptionally urgent reasons would wake him before then.

“There’s a rainstorm outside,” Thorin replied quietly, wondering how it was possible for Kili to not be aware of the wind battering their house.

“Excellent,” Kili murmured, losing his fight with sleep once more.

Thorin snorted inelegantly. He roused Kili just enough to slip his other arm under Kili’s head, garnering himself an incomprehensible grumble. Once Kili had rested his head on his arm and fell back asleep, Thorin made himself comfortable, sliding close until his chest was pressed against Kili’s back. There was more warmth around them than the heat exchanged in their closeness and reflected by the quilt. Thorin buried his face in Kili’s black hair, which was somehow at once soft and wild.

Even after all these months, he still found it difficult to believe that Kili was his. Despite years of courtship, he still sometimes didn’t understand how Kili love him, a mere blacksmith who had only enough to survive. Often he found himself wondering what made Kili look at him with affection (he knew what he saw in Kili: bright eyes that exuded kindness, smiles that spread happiness, heart that never knew hate or prejudice.) Yet, there they were, a family, and a happy one at that, although not a wealthy one. Thorin lightly kissed the back of Kili’s neck, thanking the Maker for bringing him his one, his dear heart, a source of happiness in what was otherwise a dull and bleak life.

“Help me clean the kitchen later,” Kili commanded him, half asleep.

Thorin laughed quietly and pulled Kili close to him, basking in the warmth of their love, the violent storm and bitter cold well forgotten. “As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> When I first read the term “dear heart” in Edith Hamilton’s book about Greek myths, I fell in love with it and have been looking for opportunity to use it in a fic. Originally, it’s from a letter from a Greek writer, Plutarch, to his wife. Anyway, overtime kept me from writing, as my back and shoulder could testify. (Pro tip: if your back hurt so much it gives you a headache that takes several doses of painkiller to get rid of, you need a break.) But, hopefully I can write more this month!


End file.
